1. Field
The disclosure relates to an antireflection film and an organic light emitting display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, applications requiring lighter and thinner monitors, televisions, and the like have been required, and an organic light emitting device (OLED) has drawn attention. The organic light emitting device needs no separate backlight because it is a self light-emitting display device, and thus may be used to provide a thin and flexible display device.
On the other hand, the organic light emitting device may reflect external light by a metal electrode and a metal line of the organic light emitting panel, and the visibility and the contrast ratio may be deteriorated by reflection of the exterior light, thereby reducing display quality. In order to reduce this, a circular polarizing plate may be attached to one surface of an organic light emitting panel and thus leakage of the reflected external light to the outside may be reduced. However, since a currently-developed circular polarizing plate has strong viewing angle dependency, visibility may be deteriorated toward the side.